In Amongst the Wolves
by Aard Rinnae
Summary: "Lucky for you, hero, it's easier to keep an eye on you when you're just down the hall than it'd be if we locked you in the dungeon, so you get a nice soft bed, rather than a cell. You should be grateful; our other option was to break your legs so you couldn't run, but Vaati, bleeding heart that he is, thought it'd be too cruel..." Link is trapped. Shit. Yaoi, consensual L/G/V/DL
1. An Unexpected Mercy

Wow I have not written in a long time. I will be cleaning up my profile/old stories over the next month or so; it's pretty awful ATM, although Seth's Slave and Somewhere to Sleep both held up OK, if you don't mind plot-light smut. Seth's Slave I actually still quite like; it's probably the best of my old stuff, although it's literally PWP... StS needs a rewrite, but I'm just not feeling it ATM.

I've got a lot of pots on the fire right now, but this is the first where I've actually written a full chapter. Most of my other projects are scenes that I have to tie together, although I've got an APH one I'm looking forward to working on... Either way, updates may be thin for a while, spread out over many stories as I bring myself back up to pace. I've been doing a lot of PBP D&D, but I haven't written in almost a year and a half - it's been busy for me, but I'm doing a lot better now than I was.

Anyways, this is what I've got. It's a slower story than my previous ones; I've learned to control my urge to dive right into the smut, so I think this will actually be a pleasant story instead of just sex. In fact, I may never go above T- Okay, that's a lie. There's no way this won't me M-rated...

One last thing. See the title? "Terrible Working Title". I've decided to be direct about it, because whatever I called this, it would be terrible, and it would change halfway through. Recommend me a name in the comments, would you? I've always been awful at naming things.

* * *

_The blond boy doesn't often look up when he's traveling the mountains, preferring to keep his eyes on the narrow, icy paths that lead up the steep slopes. The light off the snow is too bright, anyways - it hurts his eyes, and makes it impossible to see anything on the mountainside above him. So he has little warning save the crack of shattering ice when a hundred tons of ice and snow begin to slide down the mountainside towards him, and of course, on such narrow trails, there's nowhere he could run to escape the avalanche in time..._

_He barely manages to scream before the ice sheet crashes down on him, and he's carried down the mountain on a sea of snow and pain._

* * *

"I think he's waking up." The voice is gruff, deep and booming, and it niggles at the back of the hero's mind as he begins to regain consciousness.

"Thank god. I was worried that avalanche might have done worse to him than just rolled him around a bit; he was pretty badly chilled, I mean, and he probably bounced his head off a couple of rocks on the way down..." This voice is softer, almost sounding concerned. The sound of shuffling fills the room as the voice moves closer, and after a few moments, he feels a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "You alive?"

Blue eyes open, blinking blearily at the violet blur standing before them. Link shifts, struggling to rise on his elbows, but the figure pushes him back. "You're still hurt. Stay down, okay? I don't need you making things worse."

"Who...?" Link manages to groan the question as he struggles to place the face bobbing before his eyes; when he recognizes the purple-haired man, the hand on his chest isn't enough to stop him from scrambling away, though he lets out a sharp gasp of pain as he moves his bruised body. "Vaati!"

A low chuckle sounds from the other side of the room, and the hero's heart sinks further as he looks up to see the man who spoke there moments before. "...Ganondorf." He trembles, suddenly aware of the fact that he is wearing none of his armor, and his blade is nowhere to be found; he shrinks back into the pillows behind him almost without realizing it, pulling his legs closer to him defensively. "What... where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You're in my fortress, of course. You seem to have had a bit of an... accident, out on the mountains; you should consider yourself fortunate that Vaati happened across you and decided to bring you back here rather than simply allowing you to freeze to death... Hmph." He snorts in amusement, baring his teeth in an unkind smile. "Perhaps, if you prove too great an annoyance, you will find yourself feeling... less grateful for his mercy."

"...You've never seemed the type to provide such luxurious accommodations to your prisoners, monster." Though his heart nearly stops at the dark look the giant man gives him, he manages a half-hearted glare of defiance. However, this is replaced by a look of fright as the man reaches out to grab his hair, pulling him forward despite his gasp of pain; his eyes are wide as he is dragged forward to face the dark-skinned man.

"Fortunately for you, hero, it's much easier to keep an eye on you when you're just down the hall than it would be if we locked you up in the dungeons. So you get a nice soft bed, rather than a cell. You should be grateful - our other option was to break your legs so you couldn't run, but Vaati, bleeding heart that he is, thought it would be too cruel..." The taller man laughs as his helpless prisoner lets out a cry of terror, hot tears slipping from his eyes as he attempts to struggle backwards, away from the other man.

"Ganon!" the violet-haired sorcerer's voice is reprimanding as he moves towards the frightened Link, reaching out as if to reassure him as the Gerudo releases his grasp. "If you can't be nice, get out! I don't need you terrorizing him while he's injured! Sh, sh, sh... he didn't mean it, Link... I wouldn't let them hurt you like that..." His words to the cowering man are gentle; he carefully reaches out to brush the tears away from the blond man's face, but Link thrashes, unwilling to allow the Piccori mage to even touch him.

Dark hands extend from the shadows that lay heavily on the sheets from the candles flickering on the walls. They wrap across the struggling boy's chest, forcing him back into the cushions; his eyes widen in terror as he stiffens at the unexpected assault. A voice speaks softly, right beside his ear, and close enough that he can feel the rush of hot breath on his cheek: "Don't struggle, hero. You won't escape me..."

Link's eyes flick from Ganondorf to Vaati and back again, tears continuing to slip down his cheeks as he panics, uncertain of who or what now holds him pinned. When Vaati again approaches, he lashes out, uninjured leg kicking at the violet-eyed man, but Vaati easily dodges the clumsy attack even as the arms constrict further around the hero's chest, slamming him back into the bed and knocking the air from his lungs as the unseen voice snarls in anger. "Attack him again and I'll snap your ribs, _bitch._"

"Dark!" Vaati's eyes flash in annoyance at the other man's words. "Stop that! He's just frightened - It's not like he could actually hurt me!" He turns back to Link, speaking softly once more in an effort to calm the terrified boy - "Link? Link, calm down. I just want to take a look at you, alright? I'm not going to hurt you anymore, so please don't try to fight me..." Keeping a firm hold on the now-sobbing figure's leg so it can't lash out at him again, he moves slowly up the bed to sit beside the frightened boy, one hand gently wiping away the hair plastered to his tear-soaked face. He continues to whisper gently as he releases the boy, waiting until he is sure another kick won't be headed his way to turn to the side and grab something, returning his attentions to Link to lift a glass of cold water to his lips. "Here, drink this. You're probably dehydrated - water will help..."

Link's lips remain tightly shut, however, and he turns his face aside to refuse the liquid. Vaati gives him an exasperated look, opening his mouth as if to speak, but Ganondorf beats him to it, Link's eyes snapping up to fasten on the Gerudo man as he speaks. "If he wanted to hurt you, boy, he'd have one of us do it, or do it himself. You're no threat to any of us, that we'd need to resort to poisons and deceit to harm you. Now stop being stubborn and drink what he's being kind enough to offer you, or I'll hold your mouth open and pour it down your throat."

Vaati sighs, but offers the glass again. "Drink, Link." There's only a moment's hesitation from the blond before he complies, taking a hesitant sip, but the taste of cool, clean water slipping down his parched throat seems to awaken his thirst, and it's only moments before he begins to down the water desperately, as if he's dying of thirst. A soft, mocking laugh echoes in his ears at the sight of his desperation, but he doesn't seem to notice, too caught up in his thirst. Finally, though, the glass is empty, and he lays there for a moment, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

"See, it was good, wasn't it? You certainly seemed to enjoy it, anyways..." Vaati laughs at this, but unlike Dark Link's mocking chuckles, the sound isn't unkind. Still, Link flushes and looks away from the other man in embarrassment at his own weakness. "Would you like another glass, then? You look like you could use it..."

Link hesitates, mulling over the offer. His eyes remain locked on Ganondorf, seeking some indication of which reply will anger the man less, but none is offered, and after a long moment, he ducks his eyes and nods. "Please..."

Vaati refills the glass, pressing it to the boy's lips again, and this time Link drinks more slowly, savoring the relief that the cool liquid brings him. Eventually, however, this too is gone, and Vaati places the cup to one side next to the pitcher of water.

"We'll leave you alone for now, then. Try to get some rest - you're still pretty badly injured, and I'd imagine exhausted, as well. I'll bring you something to eat when I return, alright? But... don't try to escape, please. I doubt I'll be able to talk these two out of throwing you in a cell for real, this time, and you're already sick... I don't know if you'd survive." Link whimpers at the threat, recalling what Ganondorf had already said about breaking his legs to keep him from running - he bows his head in compliance, and whispers a soft,

"I won't, I promise... thank you." Vaati offers him a kind smile as he rises, gathering the glass and pitcher before leaving the room, Ganondorf trailing behind. Link watches them leave warily; his eyes widen as Dark slips from the shadows into his human form before following the other pair out into the hall, giving the trapped hero one last sneer before the door shuts behind him.

Still too weak from hunger and exhaustion to even begin to contemplate escape, Link collapses into sleep, dreams of what torments his new captors could have planned for him dancing at the edges of his nightmares... The sound of bumps outside his door don't even catch his ear.

* * *

"What the hell, Ganon?" The violet-haired man's voice is furious as he turns to his companions, moments after the door to their prisoner's rooms clicks shut. "'Our other option was _to break your legs_?' What the fuck? I told you before we went in that I _didn't want you scaring him!_ I'm trying to get him to trust me, and you're going to stand in the corner and terrorize him?"

The larger man steps back, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Vaati, calm down. I'm sorry, okay? He was already going to be terrified of me - I didn't see the harm in having a little fun with it! And I kept you out of it - hell, I said you were the one who stopped us! If anything, he'll be grateful that you kept me from snapping his legs!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Vaati glares at the man, enraged. "I don't want him to be scared! He's our prisoner, yes, and he's been a royal pain in the ass, sure; that doesn't mean you can - you can _torment him_ for your own amusement!" Tears of fury prick at his eyes as he gives a frustrated snarl. "He's a _child,_ for goddessake! I can't believe you would be that cruel to somebody who can't even defend himself!"

"Now, Vaati..." Dark Link barely manages to get the words out before the furious violet-haired man turns on him, teeth bared.

"AND YOU! Don't think I didn't hear you laughing! You're luck he didn't - you think he would have let me give him water if he knew you were mocking him for it? No, he would have _refused_, because he didn't want to seem _weak,_ and then he would have just made himself sicker! And I'm the one who has to take care of him, because you two have done nothing but terrorize him!" He gives a roar of frustration before storming ahead of the other pair, the door to his private room shutting with a bang behind him, followed by the crack of a deadbolt slamming home.

"Well, shit. I didn't think I was _that_ bad; I mean, you were a thousand times worse! You threatened to break the little fuck's legs, for goddessake!" Dark glares at the taller man now alone in the hallway with him, an annoyed look on his face. Ganondorf sighs, and puts his head in his palm, rubbing it in an effort to stave of a growing headache.

"Dark, shut up. Vaati? Vaati!" He sighs as he receives no response from the other save the slamming of a bathroom door and the sound of a shower turning on. "The silent treatment doesn't work when there's two of us, you know! We can just have sex with each other!" There is no reply, and he slams his fist into the wall in annoyance. "Goddessdamnit." He looks to the other man currently sharing his doghouse with a sigh. "Goddess_damn_it_._"

* * *

Comment & let me know what you think, okay? Love you all,

Aard


	2. The Villian's Soup

Okay, so here's chapter two! I want to thank the two people who have added me to their alerts, the one person who's favorited this story, and give a special shout-out to FernyBerry, who's my first reviewer! Thanks for the comment, sweety, and I promise, I don't plan on giving up on this anytime soon!

So I'm still sorting through some of my other stories, trying to figure out what's in a condition to be posted. Most of the stuff I write, I start somewhere in the middle and have to add a beginning, so I've got a lot of 9-12k word stories that are going to be 30k+ when they're done, but I need to connect all the scenes and write beginnings and endings. It's awful, because those are the bits I'm worst at...

Other than that, college is college. I don't have Columbus Day off officially, but both of my professors for that day told us to piss off and not come to class, so I'll be working on a lot of writing that day, and then I'll probably update this either that evening or Tuesday afternoon. I haven't even started chapter three on this, though chapters 6&7 are both done.

Now, on another matter - if you play D&D-style RPGs, Warhammer-style wargames, or like to paint, have I got the thing for you! Reaper Miniatures is doing a kickstarter - round two - for their Bones plastic minifigure line, and it is glorious! The core set is already over 150 figures, plus 50 1-inch bases, but some of the add-ons are great, too. There are some fantastic dragon sculpts dirt-cheap; Narthrax, one of my favorites, is 12$ for a figure more than a foot high. And a giant Kraken! Go ogle them for a bit - the KS ends on the 26th, so you've got a while, but I'd highly recommend checking things out. They've even got some of their special paints for less than 2$ a bottle, and free US shipping - come, join us and help us reach all of the stretch goals! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! :)

Anyways, here's the story:

* * *

"Vaati?" The Piccori doesn't look up at the sound of his lover's voice, choosing instead to continue his struggle to contain the flames now spreading across the top of his stove. "Shit, Vaati!" A large hand scoops him out of the way as the other grabs the burning pan, plunging it and it's burning contents into the sink, where it hisses as steam fills the room.

The piccori coughs in the other man's arms, Ganondorf patting him on the back until the he manages to choke out the last of the smoke. "Thanks, Ganon..." The violet-haired man looks embarrassed as he curls up in the other man's embrace. "Didn't expect it to just go up like that..."

"You're hopeless, you know that, right?" Ganondorf smiles down at the smaller man in his arms, voice kind. "What on earth possessed you to try _cooking_? Even you have to have realized that you're dismal at it by this point..."

"...I was trying to cook something for Link..."

At this, Ganon barks a laugh, eyes bright. "I thought you were saying that we should be kinder to the hero, Vaati! And didn't you promise not to poison him? It's important to keep promises like that if you want him to trust you..."

Vaati's ears droop, embarrassed. "Sh- shut up! I just wanted to give him something to eat... He's really scrawny already, and he hasn't eaten in at least a couple days..."

"...And why not just ask me?" the Gerudo raises an eyebrow. "Surely that's a better option than setting the kitchen on fire..." The embarrassed Piccori buries his head in the other mans chest, flushing red at the other man's chuckles.

"I figured you wouldn't want to cook for him..." says the violet-haired man, voice muffled by the other man's shirt. "Since you hate him so much..."

"...Vaati..." The response is soft, almost hurt. "I may dislike him, but if you want me to treat him well, I will. And... even I am not so cruel as to subject a helpless man to your cooking."

"You ASS!" Ganondorf laughs, putting the furiously blushing boy down and ducking away as Vaati shrieks and swats at him.

"Go play with your little pet, Vaati. I'll bring up something for him to eat in a little while..."

* * *

Link awakes to a growling stomach and pain. His entire body aches, a mass of purple-and-green bruised from his tumble down the mountainside, and the heavy ache in his ribs from where he was slammed into the bed by Dark Link does little to improve his condition. He drags himself to the top of the bed, rearranging the pillows around himself in a crude nest; the blanket is harder, tucked in at the end of the bed, and he is slightly winded by the effort of pulling it free to wrap around his slender form.

When Vaati enters, it is to the sight of the legendary hero curled up and trembling atop the mound of pillows, the entire rest of the bed completely empty. When he catches sight of the purple-haired Piccori, Link freezes up for a long moment before speaking, voice thin and hesitant. "Vaati...?" However, he makes no attempt to extricate himself from his cocoon of cloth, instead merely flinching back away from the other boy's touches when he attempts to brush the blond's hair from his eyes.

"Hey, Link..." Wide eyes regard him suspiciously, watching the Piccori's pale hands as if he expects them to turn on him with a strike or blow; Link trembles as the other man sits beside him on the bed and begins to gently rub his back. "How're you feeling?"

"...Thirsty..." is the soft reply he receives. "Sick... " The Piccori sighs before leaning over to grab a glass of water, offering it to the blond, who hesitates for a moment before accepting the glass, taking a long sip of the cool liquid inside. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome... Ganon's going to bring something up for you to eat in a little bit, alright? And then you can go back to sleep, if you want..."

At the mention of the larger man, Link shrinks back in fright. "Please, don't let him hurt me..."

Vaati sighs again, returning to rubbing the sick boy's back and watching in amusement as his blue eyes flutter closed, taking back the cup before it can spill. "Don't worry. I've spoken with both of them, Ganondorf and Dark... they understand that, for the moment, you're mine. They won't touch you without my permission, not unless you do something to anger them..."

Link lays still for a long moment, allowing Vaati to massage his bruised and aching back without complaint as he contemplates this before finally speaking. "Why are you protecting me?" The hero's voice is quiet as he questions his captor. "Why aren't I dead?"

"...I enjoy taking in a little project, every now and then. A wounded animal, an abandoned chick... It gives me something to do with my time. I came across you by accident, broken and defenseless, trapped beneath the ice, and thought you might make an amusing pet, that's all... The thought of having you helpless at my mercy, after you've proven _such _an annoyance, was appealing, I will admit. I won't say I'm above a little vindictiveness... but I don't like torture. I won't hurt you." He grins, though Link, laying on his stomach, can't see it. "Not without provocation, at least..."

"Oh..."

"But it's okay, Link. I don't let my pets get hurt, if I can help it... As long as you don't do anything to anger the others, you'll be safer in my clutches than you were clambering about the countryside, at least if these scars are anything to go by..." He traces a finger over one thin white line, feeling the slight twist in the skin where the scar marrs otherwise smooth flesh. "Where did you get all of these, anyways? Fighting, or do you just scar easily?"

Link shakes his head, squirming beneath the other boy's touch. "Yeah, fighting, mostly. I... wasn't that good with a sword, starting out. That one... I got surrounded by moblins. They got a few good hits in before I could get away... One of them had a flail; he managed to get around behind me and split my back open."

Vaati hisses in sympathy, tracing over the scar once more before returning his attention to the rest of the other boys back. "That sounds painful, yeah. It's one of the good things about using magic, I suppose - it's rare that I'm in a position to be attacked, unless it's by an archer... Although I do enjoy the occasional sword-fight. It's fun to be able to move around sometimes, rather than just standing out of reach..."

This gets a chuckle from the other boy. "Yeah, sword-fighting's fun when there's no real danger... but I have to say, I'd love to be able to just blow away my foes. There was this giant centipede -"

"Ole'runna! Yes, he was one of mine. I was watching that, actually - I had a mirror in the corner to let me see what was going on. It was a good fight, I'll say that..."

Link seems to tense at Vaati's words, as if remembering for the first time that the Piccori is one of the foes who has, until recently, been trying to kill him. After a moment, he shifts uncomfortably before speaking. "Ah... I'm sorry about killing your centipede..."

"Demon, actually. Don't worry about it - I was never terribly fond of him in the first place. Vicious, and not in a good way - he took a swipe at me, once, even. That's why I stuck him all the way over there; I figured he'd be out of the way, and at least I wouldn't have to deal with him..."

Moments after Vaati finishes speaking, there's a knock on the door. Link tenses, glancing up at Vaati. "Is that -"

Vaati nods, then speaks. "One moment, Ganon!" He then bends over the other boy, speaking softly in his ear. "Don't be frightened. Remember what I said; I won't let him hurt you." Link nods, and Vaati calls out again. "Come in!"

Ganondorf enters, a tray in one hand, and nods a greeting to the violet-haired Piccori. "Ah, Vaati. How is he?" He watches for a moment as the Piccori gently rubs the boy's back in a comforting gesture, Link's hands balled to fists against the sheets as he struggles not to cower away from the Gerudo.

"The bruises look like they're beginning to fade, at least." Vaati gives Ganondorf a grateful smile when he sees the tray, patting a spot on the bed. "So improving, hopefully. I have a feeling it'll be a good while before it stops hurting, though... I'm just glad I managed to get all the broken bones healed; they would've been a much bigger problem, especially with him thrashing around."

As the two villians talk over him, Link has an odd look on his face, as if torn between embarrassment that they are acting like he isn't present, and a strong desire not to draw that attention. However, as Ganondorf sits beside the pair on the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table, he gives a squeak of fright, curling away from the Gerudo man to squeeze as close to Vaati's reassuring form as possible.

Nevertheless, this isn't enough to hide him from the larger man's attention. Ganondorf reaches out, placing his hand over Vaati's on the hero's back; Link stiffens, expecting crushing pressure or the force of a blow, but instead, the hand simply remains there, a warm weight on his back, as he slowly relaxes.

"Link, Ganon brought soup. Would you like some?"

The hero nods at the question, but Vaati isn't done; his next request makes the boy squeeze his eyes shut in reluctance. "Then why don't you ask him? Be polite, and I'm sure he'll give you some..." Ganondorf looks at the Piccori mage questioningly, a smirk on his lips, but when the hero attempts to rise, he obligingly removes his hand from the boy's back, supporting the slender figure when he wavers. Link doesn't refuse the aid as the pair help him turn around to face them, though his face is red when he finally manages to a position kneeling, head bowed, beside the Gerudo man.

"Please, may I have some soup?" His head is bowed, eyes diverted from the dark-skinned man; his face is flushed with embarrassment at being forced to beg his captor for food, but the ache in his stomache is too much to resist for the sake of pride; nonetheless, tears of humiliation prick at his eyes when the Gerudo man chuckles at the sight of his enemy begging. His eyes shoot up, however, when he feels a pair of large hands grabbing him gently, and he lets out a sob of terror when he finds himself lifted into the larger man's lap, desperately flailing in an effort to struggle free from his captor's arms. However, Ganon is far stronger than the half-starved figure he attempts to hold; with one hand, he holds the hero's legs down, blocking any attempted kicks, while the other holds the boy close, pinning his arms between him and the wall of muscle that is the Gerudo's chest.

"Don't struggle." The command is punctuated by a short squeeze, and a gasp of pain as pressure is placed on already bruised ribs - just forceful enough to remind the hero of the fact that he is defenseless, should he choose to continue to fight against the larger man.

"Now Ganon, don't tease..." Vaati's voice is gentle as he scootches closer to the other pair, hand coming up to run comfortingly through the hero's straw-blond hair. "Sh, Link, don't be embarrassed. You're still sick; that's nothing to be ashamed of... Just let Ganon feed you, okay? Some food will make you feel better; you haven't eaten anything in a few days, so I'd imagine you're pretty hungry... but I don't think you could handle the bowl yet - you're still pretty weak." His words don't seem to be much comfort to the hero, who continues to flush red in humiliation, but when the spoon is again offered, he accepts it, eyes shutting in pleasure at the taste anf the sensation of warmth.

"Hm... it would seem that my soup meets your standards, hero? I'm glad to see that you like it..." The Gerudo offers the boy in his arms another spoonful, which he accepts more eagerly before looking up at the tall man, hesitating before replying.

"Yeah... it's really good." He pauses a moment before bowing his head again. "Thank you..."

Ganondorf chuckles, sounding pleased. The laugh isn't mocking, however, and when Link looks up again, he is offered another spoonful of the warm soup. The Gerudo continues to feed the boy in silence until the last of the soup is gone, Vaati gently running his fingers through the hero's fine blond hair. Ganondorf finally lays the bowl to one side, keeping his grasp on Link's slender form, and Link leans into his captor's form, the warmth of his embrace mixing with the heat of the soup and the comfort of a full stomach to relax him, his consciousness slowly slipping away into the first comfortable sleep that he's had since finding himself imprisoned by his three foes.

* * *

Ganondorf and Vaati continue to sit beside each other for a while, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the room - Link occasionally gives a little gasp, or shifts slightly in his sleep, but other than that, the room is calm. Finally, however, Ganondorf rises to his feet, turning to lay Link down on the mound of pillows still piled at the head of the bed. The boy curls in on himself as the Gerudo covers him with the warm blanket, and Vaati gathers the dishes, leaving only a glass of water before slipping out the door after his companion. Once outside, he waits for the door to slip shut before stretching upwards on the tips of his toes to give the Gerudo man a kiss. Ganon stoops to accept it before taking the tray from his lover and plodding off towards the kitchen, Vaati on his heels.

"I'll give you this, he is pretty amusing. I figured he was hungry enough to accept food, sure - I didn't think he'd actually fall asleep on me! He was cute, though... did you see the look on his face when he was asking for soup? He looked so embarrassed..."

Vaati laughs. "Oh goddess yes! That was hilarious, though I'll admit I felt a little bad for him... I thought he'd ask, you'd maybe mess around with him a little - I didn't expect him to get down on his knees and beg! He must have been desperate, though - he was nearly crying..."

"Mm-hm..." The Gerudo looks thoughtful for a moment. "I think it may be a while before he's willing to stand up to us, to be honest. He may be young, but he's not stupid; an idiot never would have made it as far as he did... He has to know that there's no way for him to fight us, injured as he is. Once he gets a little healthier, I think we'll start having more issues with him; we shouldn't become complacent, even if he's being obedient for the moment... Still, I'll give you credit - he's just as fun to mess with as you said he would be. I think he'll liven the place up to no small degree, once he's well enough to get back some of that fire..."

Reaching the kitchen, Ganondorf drops the dirty dishes in the sink, arm swinging around to scoop up the violet-haired Piccori before the other can even think to dark away. He pulls him in close, ignoring the boy's squeak of surprise, and nips at the other's neck, growling in his ear: "Now, I believe you left quite a mess in the kitchen this morning; one which I was _kind_ enough to clean up for you. I think I'm due a little _repayment _for that, now..." Vaati gives a startled gasp at the others tone before moaning when the other man nips at his throat, allowing the Gerudo man to carry him off to their bedroom...

* * *

Hm... I should probably write out some of these end-of-chapter teases... I'm just not feeling it atm. I'll probably toss them in a separate story... Sort of a bonus chapters thing. And could one of you guys give me a title, please? I still need one...


	3. Something to Read

Fluff fluff, fluffity fluff, just a bunch of squishy-soft stuff...

I actually really like this chapter. I feel it came out well, for all it's shortness. Now, I will admit - I, personally, have a kind of a... _thing..._ for terrified, helpless young men trapped by big, strong villains who then are nice to them. It's some sort of weird S&M thing; I've got a mercy kink. Yeah, it sounds weird. So chapters like this... Don't really do it for me. Still, in the interests of plot, I shall soldier on, through the unsexy stuff until we can get to my other... let's call it a forte - _**unrepentant smut.**_ Yeah.

Now, I want this to be a _story_, so we're gonna do the whole plot thing. BUT! I am gonna be posting a Dark/Satoshi slavefic in a little bit that'll be closer to Seth's Slave than anything fluffy - so basically just sex forever everywhere. So check that out when I get it up, if that's what you're looking for!

One last thing before we get to the plot. Go to Youtube and look up a song called _"Fire in the Sky"._ Take a minute to listen to it. It's fantastic, and there's little more I can say about it. Go. You won't regret it.

To the story!

* * *

Vaati strides down the hall, tray in hand, purple cape fluttering in his wake. Reaching the doorway behind which his prisoner is held, he pauses, shifting the heavy tray in his grip before pushing open the door. When Vaati gazes the room, the hero isn't laying in bed, unlike the days prior; instead he seems to have chosen to curl up in the soft armchair in the corner. He looks up, startled, when Vaati enters, but calms when he recognizes the other male.

"Oh... Hello, Vaati..." His greeting is soft, and he pulls the blanket covering him a little closer, though the windmage spies the corner of a book hidden beneath it's folds. Placing the tray down on the mattress, he settles himself on the corner of the bed, a few feet away from the blond.

"Found something to read, then? Anything interesting, or just the first book that caught your fancy?" Link flushes, realizing that he's been found out, and pulls the book out to show the other man.

"_A History of Termina?_ Wow, that's some... dry reading material you've got there. I'd've placed you as more interested in fiction, or maybe reading about mythology - Ganondorf's the only person I know who really likes this stuff... Maybe you two could talk about it, sometime?"

Link blushes even deeper red, lowering his gaze at the other man's words. His voice is quiet as he replies. "No... It's not really that interesting, it's just... I don't read very well, and that's the only book I could find that was simple enough for me." He seems embarrassed to admit the fact, as if expecting the windmage to mock him for his difficulty with the written word, but Vaati nods sympathetically.

"Dark was the same way, really. It took a long time for him to get used to reading at all - I wonder if that's something that you two share because of his nature, or just coincidence? But he still doesn't like to read. I'd imagine you've not got much to do, though, cooped up in here - would you like me to bring you some books that are a little simpler? These are mostly mine and Ganondorf's - we keep them in here so we don't have to go all the way to the library whenever we want a book, but they're a lot drier than some of the stuff we have..."

The hero looks up in surprise. "R-really? I mean... I'd like that, yeah. I've... never really handled books before. They were to expensive to have many at home, and I haven't really been able to read that much when I was traveling, even when they were available. I- I didn't think you'd want me touching them..." He runs his fingers softly over the red leather cover of the book in his hands, fingers drifting lightly over the embossed title. "I was just bored."

Vaati smiles at the other boy. Raising his hands, he summons a puff of wind, which carries a book down from the top of the shelves to settle easily in his hands. "No, it's alright. The books are protected from damage - Ganon and I _are_ both sorcerers, after all. You can look at any of them you'd like... I'd suggest this one, though." He passes the blue-covered book to the blond, who lays the other tome on the table before accepting it curiously.

"_Myths of the Zora_?" He asks questioningly.

"They have quite an interesting oral history, yes. It's not a hard book, and I think you'll find it interesting; it chronicles the lives of many of the Zora's heroes... And it has some lovely watercolors." Reaching over, he flips the book open to the page marked by a white ribbon, revealing a plate depicting a Zora man locked in combat with a lithe seasnake, his spear poised to stab into the monsters throat.

"Oh wow... that's incredible."

"Yes, this is one of my favorites; that's why I keep it here, instead of in the library. Ganon has another in the series, about the Gerudo - I'm sure if you asked him, he'd be willing to show you. Have you ever seen the desert?"

Link shakes his head. "No... I've seen the stained glass of it, in the temple, but never a painting, and I've never been..."

Vaati nods at this. "It is a bit far, I suppose. Still, it's quite beautiful - perhaps when you're feeling better, I can bring you there to show you. I don't think you'd be crazy enough to run off into the desert, after all..."

Blue eyes shoot up in surprise at his words. "You mean you're going to let me..." Link trails off, looking embarrassed by his outburst, but Vaati only laughs.

"What, did you think I planned to keep you locked in this room for the rest of your life? You're only stuck in here until you're well enough that I can let you wander without worrying about you collapsing in a corner somewhere. It's simple enough to seal rooms we don't want you entering - other than that, you'll be free to explore the castle."

"I didn't think... Thank you. I thought I was going to just be shut away in here until you got bored of me..." Link lowers his eyes, fixing them firmly on the book in his hands, as if trying to ignore the slight tremble of relief in his shoulders and the wetness in his eyes at the news that he would be allowed at least a little freedom.

"I don't intend to treat you cruelly, Link." Vaati's voice is gentle, understanding as he lays a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I wouldn't keep you caged like that... As long as you're not getting in our way, I have no desire to keep you on such a tight leash." He stroke's the other boy's blond locks gently, the boy relaxing into the touch. "Now... would you like to eat? I brought you some food..."

The blond glances up, nodding. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Can I eat it myself?"

Vaati chuckles. "Yes, I think so. It's a sandwich, nothing too complicated... You like beef, right?" Link nods, accepting the plate from the windmage with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. ...Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I already ate with the others..." Vaati watches as Link glances down, seeming oddly disappointed.

"Oh..."

"...but I suppose I wouldn't mind swiping a corner of that sandwich, if you'd let me." Link smiles and scooches over on the chair, making enough room that the Piccori can settle besides him and take one of the sandwich quarters. They eat quietly, looking through the pictures of the book together, but Vaati takes the now-empty plate back when Link starts to droop.

"You look tired, Link. Why don't you get some rest; I'll bring you a few more books this evening..." he trails of when the blond hero grasps his arms, eyes half-shut.

"Stay with me a little while?" He yawns, curling into the violet-haired boy's side. "Yer so comfy..."

Vaati laughs a little, pulling the boy closer. "Very well, then. I suppose I can stay until you fall asleep, at least." He shifts the tray and the book to the floor, and curls up beside the hero, the pair snuggling together beneath the blanket.

When Ganondorf opens the door, searching for his violet-haired lover, he can't help a smile at the sight of the pair asleep, faces peaceful as they rest beside each other.

* * *

Hm... A short chapter. And still no Dark Link? Well, well, well... I'll have to see what I can do about remedying that, shan't I?

Reviewers:

Igee - Here's a hint as to who's gonna wind up with who: My favorite FF7 pairing is S/A/G/Z/C. Yeah, this is gonna be a moresome.

Tsukistar - Hm... I quite like _In the Belly of the Beast._ I'm not sure, though... I'll think about it, definitely! I'm just not sure how well it fits my plot... but it's so catchy! ARGH! Now I really like it! DECISIONS I HATE YOU SO MUCH! O/\O


	4. Cruelty and Kindness

Hey guys! I have returned! Still not decided on a title... But I hope to have one by next chapter, so keep the ideas pouring in! And, as promised, there's a sudden increase in Dark-themed plotting in this chapter, and a distinct lack of Vaati! Dark's a cool little dude, even if he has been a bit of a fifth wheel so far - it's just that Vaati is obviously the good cop, and Ganon makes such an _excellent_ bad cop, that there's really not much space for him to fill if they're all standing around chatting. He's more interesting once he's been introduced - it's just that introducing him with those two around is a bit tricky... still, I like the way that this chapter came out. You'll note that it's about three times longer than the other chapters - that's because I am a loving and caring authoress, and decided not to divide it into two chapters. Huzzah!

* * *

"Hero! Wake up!" Link's eyes snap up from his book at the unfamiliar voice, blue eyes casting around before settling on the figure who has appeared suddenly in his room. He scrambles upright in surprise at the sight of his shadow standing only feet away, holding out a steaming cup and a plate of what looks like french toast.

"Dark!" He exclaims, eyes narrowing, and his voice is filled with venom.

"Hero!" The shadow seems not to care about the vehement reaction his sudden appearance has caused, practically chirping the word with a mocking grin on his lips. "Hurry up and eat if you want to leave this room today, okay? Vaati had to go somewhere, but he said I can take you for a walk around the castle, as long as I don't overtire you and _you_ promise to behave!"

The blond hero stares at the shadow for a long moment, suprised. "R- really?" He grins, excitement clear despite his earlier wariness about the dark-haired man. "That would be... great, really!" He accepts the plate that the shadow offers, wolfing down the toast eagerly - Dark swipes a slice, but the hero doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Man, you must be really desperate to get out of here, kid... I haven't seen you this eager since you got here!" Link slows, glancing at the shadow as if suddenly embarrassed. He continues to eat, but at a more sedate pace, and, finishing off his slice of toast, he nods.

"I've been in this room for what, three days now? I'd like a change of scenery, even if it is just more of the same prison..."

Dark laughs at this. "Fair enough, I suppose... I'll give you the grand tour, how's that sound? Vaat's not planning on keeping you in here once you're well enough to move around without a babysitter, so I'll show you where everything is, alright?"

Link nods, trying to conceal his eagerness, but the grin on Dark's lips is enough to tell him that the shadow knows _exactly_ how much he wants to get out of the room. The black haired man says nothing, but grins as he holds up a leash and collar - Link frowns, eyes narrowing at the black leather strap, but the allure of being allowed out of the room is enough to overcome even that indignity, and the hero finally bows his head and allows the shadow to snap the collar around his neck with a soft and mocking laugh.

* * *

The castle is huge, and Dark seems to take great delight in winding his way down the halls, pointing to various doors and explaining what's behind them. Link follows along, trying to ignore the occasional mocking comment about his status as prisoner, though as the journey grows longer, with no sign of ending, his irritation begins to show through.

"...And this is the entrance to Ganon's personal library. You probably should skip it, if you're wandering around these parts - he's always looking for volunteers to try out his latest spells, and you'd be a great little guinea pig... After all, you're not very good at fighting of spells at all, are you? I remember -" Dark grins as he taunts the other man, who grits his teeth, and finally cuts him off.

"SHUT UP!" The shout echoes up and down the hallway, and Dark glances over, suprised at the reaction he has managed to provoke. Link stands, shoulders hunched and panting; his blue eyes are watery, though he is so far successful at holding back tears. Dark's eyes widen as he takes in the other man's condition.

"Hey, hero... You're not looking too hot. You need a hand?" The shadow's voice has lost some of it's mocking edge as he gazes at the blond, who is leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"I'm fine!" Link's voice is nearly a snarl as he replies to the other man, bareing his teeth in a pained grimance. His chest heaves as he pants. "Piss off, shadow..."

Dark holds up his hands in a placating gesture, smirking at the hero as he shows his defiance. "Okay, okay... No need to be so touchy, hero; I was just trying to help... Well, if you're feeling well enough to growl at me like that, we'd better continue our walk." He tugs the leash hard enough to make Link stagger forwards, a mocking grin on his lips, though hidden behind the taunting tone is concern for the injured boy. "Come on, puppy..."

Link lets out another snarl at the condescending words, but a tug on the leash silences him as he once again stumbles. "Now, now... no need to be so rude, _puppy..._" The shadow seems delighted at having found this way to rile the other man, grinning and reaching over to scratch behind the blond's ear. He laughs as the other man pulls away, using the leash to reel him in until the exausted Link is forced to stand, shoulders slumped and gasping for breath, beside him as the red-eyed man runs slender fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Good boy..." THe word is whispered in his ear, and Link shudders at the nearness of the other man. "See, isn't this easier, puppy? I'm not such a bad guy after all, am I, pet?" Link's eyes widen at the last word, and he continues to struggle away from the other man, but the sensation of fingers lightly massaging his scalp is far more pleasant than his growing headache, and after a few minutes, he slumps forward a little and submits to the gentle touches.

After a few moments, Dark lets his hand drop, and Link squirms back, relieved. The red-eyed man watches the hero for a few long seconds before speaking. "I think we shoud turn around, pet," the word earning him a heated glare from his companion, "You aren't looking too good. Don't want you to get exhausted - Vaati'd kill me if anything bad happened to you on my watch. He's a touch... protective, sometimes."

The blond looks at him for a moment before nodding. "I guess. Can we just... sit for a second? "I just need a minute..." Dark nods, sitting down with his back against the cool stone of the castle wall. Link follows, sitting a few feet away, but he doesn't try to move further off when Dark slides over to sit beside him. He flinches when a hand is raised to his face, only relaxing when he realizes that the other man is only checking his temperature, palm pressed gently to his sweaty brow. After a moment, the other pulls back.

"Damn it, hero! You didn't say you were running a fever!" Red eyes reevaluate the figure seated beside them, taking in his slumped posture and heavy breaths. "Shit, you aren't looking good at all... I'm not having you walking around in this condition. You should have said you were getting sicker!" Link flinches back at the reproach in his voice, but doesn't speak. After a second, Dark sighs.

"Don't worry. Fortunately, we don't have to walk back; I can take us back to your room through the shadows, no problem. I'll have you back in bed before you know it." Dark reaches out to lay a hand on the kneeling boy's shoulder, but Link scrambles back, terror in his eyes.

"W- wait!"

"It doesn't hurt, hero. Don't worry, I do this with Vaati and Ganon all the time. Even that princess of yours, once or twice..." The shadow shuffles foward, and Link presses back into the wall, flinching away from his hand.

"No, please!" The words are choked, desperate, and though Dark lays a hand on the other boy's shoulder, the terror in his voice is enough that he doesn't simply pull the trembling figure with him into the darkness.

"Are you... _afraid_ of the shadows, Hero?" His voice is bewilderingly gentle, no malice or cruelty behind the words.

Link nods, tears still streaming down his face. "Please... please..."

Dark regards him for a long moment, red eyes pitying. He rises, leash in hand, and loops it over a wall sconce in a single, easy gesture - enough slack is left in the leather strap for his prisoner to lay down comfortably, but not to wander off. "Stay here, okay? I'm going to go get Ganon... He's the only one of us strong enough to carry you back, if you won't let me take you through the shadows."

Link looks almost torn by this, as if uncertain whether bothering the Gerudo man is safer than his current companion's travel method. Finally, however, he drops his head in acknowledgment and exhaustion. "Thank you..."

"Good boy. You... take a nap, or something. Rest a little. It shouldn't take me long to bring him, provided he's in the castle..."

Dark leans down to run his fingers through the blond's hair one last time before vanishing in a swirl of shadows, and it only takes a few more moments for Link's eyes to slide shut.

* * *

"You put a leash on the hero?" A low laugh brings the unconcious boy back to the waking world. Every part of his body aches, the dull pain making him let out a soft moan as he shifts to try to see the speaker.

"Yeah... Cute, isn't he?" The other voice is softer, but it too rings with laughter. "Sh... don't move, pet." Cool hands touch Link's face, their chill easing the pain that fills his head with a dull throb. The gently move up to his brow, gently rubbing his temples. "Oh man, you're burning up, hero. You shoulda said we needed to turn around..." Bright red eyes gaze at him reproachfully, but it still takes a few long seconds for Link to recognize the speaker.

"Dark?"

The figure nods. "I brought Ganon, alright? He's gonna help me get you back to your room, so don't freak out when he picks you up, okay?" The shadow waits until the blond nods before rising. "Good boy."

Ganondorf chuckles as he scoops the sick hero into his arms, Link clinging desperately to his shirt as the movement and his vertigo combine to send his vision spinning. He buries his head in the man's chest, eyes squeezing tight as he tries to calm his stomache, and the Gerudo adjusts his grip, holding the boy more comfortably curled against himself.

"Go back to sleep, little hero. You look like you need it..." It doesn't take long for the even rise and fall of the villain's chest to lull the ill hero back into unconciousness.

* * *

It's a few hours before the blond once again awakens, entire body sore from the previous day's exhertions. The room is dimly lit, the warm scent of honey filling the air from the candles on the walls, and it isn't until a voice speaks to him that the boy realizes he isn't alone. "Hey, hero..." Link doesn't move as the body settles beside the bed, or as the warm hand is placed upon his back, body aching too much for him to be willing to struggle.

The hand on his back slides slowly up to his shoulder, lithe fingers gently pressing into the muscle. "Oh man, you must be so sore!" Dark's voice sounds surprised as he feels the tension in the blond's back, the muscles knotted tight with stress and pain. His thumb begins to roll in slow circles, and he chuckles as Link lets out a pleased gasp.

"Hm... does that feel good, hero? Better than being this wound up, I'm sure..."

Link flinches at the other man's words, face flushing red. "Shut up, bastard! Get away from me!" Even the exertion of just those few words leaves him panting for breath, however, muscles ringing with pain.

"Shh... Link, I'm not teasing you. I promise. I might laugh at you sometimes, but... I won't mock you for being sick and in pain. Let me help you, okay? Being this tense isn't good for you, especially with that fever..." He lays another warm hand on the hero's back, but waits for the boy's reply before moving.

"...alright." Link's face is still flushed with embarassment, but he allows his head to droop forwards, leaving his entire back bare to the shadow's minstrations. Dark smiles, victorious, but out of sight of the other man; he refrains from making any further comment as he moves to straddle the slight figure.

"What are you -" The blond's exclamation is cut off as the shadow grabs his shouders and squeezes, fingers kneading into the tight muscle. "Ahhh..." Link lets out a low, pained moan at the sensation, falling silent as the red-eyed man begins to work at the kinks in his shoulders. His eyes slip closed as Dark continues to gently massage his back, the occasional gasp of discomfort as the other man works at a particularly large knot the only sound that slips from his lips.

Dark, for his part, watches in amusement as the blond hero relaxes into his touches, offering no resistance as he traces his hands down the other boy's shoulders. "Feels nice, right? Relax, hero... go back to sleep; you're still sick. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise..."

Blue eyes remain shut as Link's breathing becomes slow and even, the whimpers of pain becoming less and less frequent as Dark continues to kned the tightness from his muscles. It isn't long before the hero is asleep, but Dark simply chuckles and carries on with his task, continuing until the last of the tension fades from the blond's muscles.

* * *

When Link next awakens, it is in Dark's arms, the shadow holding him as they lie together on the bed. Red eyes are watching him in the dimly lit room, glowing faintly.

"You feeling any better?" Dark gently brushes the hair from the blond's forehead, gently pressing his cool hand against the hot skin. Link hesitates before nodding.

"My back... it feels a lot better. Thank you." He seems to think about rising for a moment before deciding against it, instead allowing himself to relax into the shadow's warm arms.

"That's a good pet..." Dark laughs at the slight twitch this provokes from the slight boy sitting in his lap, but his gaze grows concerned when the hero doesn't glare at him or try to struggle out of his arms, instead lowering his eyes and submitting meekly to his hold. "Pet? ...Hero?"

Blue eyes refuse to rise to meet his, and the two sit in silence for a moment before Dark speaks again. "Hero... you know I'm only teasing you, right? I won't call you my pet if it bothers you that much..."

The blond remains slumped in his arms, as if he hadn't even heard the words. After a lond moment, though, he speaks, voice soft and desperate.

"No, it's fine... I mean, I'm not much more than a pet anyways, am I?" A tear slips down his cheek to splatter on the shadow's hand, and Dark adjusts his hold on the other boy uncertainly. "I mean... it's not like you guys need me alive for anything. I'm just around to amuse the three of you. That's the only reason I'm even alive; you're just calling it what it is. I suppose 'pet' is better than 'toy' at least..."

"...Maybe so, but... It wasn't my intent to be cruel, hero. Calling you that, just to rile you up... it wasn't fair of me, not when there wasn't anything you could do to make me stop... I'm sorry. You don't deserve that sort of unkindness, not while you're this sick..."

At last, blue eyes flicker up to meet red. "I don't need your _pity_, shadow." The words are harsh, but his tone is more hesitant, as if unsure of the wisdom of saying such a thing to someone who had so much power over him. "If I'm your pet, then just call me that. I already knew I was just an amusement to the three of you... and it's like you said - there's nothing I could do to make you stop..."

Dark gives an annoyed huff at the other boy's words. "Fine then, _pet._ But... I am sorry for how I treated you. After all, isn't it my responsibility as your _master_ to see to it that you're happy and healthy?" At the word master, Link's bright eyes widen in fright, then squeeze shut, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks away in shame. Dark grimances.

"Hero... I didn't mean it like that. Just... try to relax, okay? I'm not - none of us are going to hurt you, Link. I was being cruel to you, and I'm sorry for that... I was trying to push your buttons. If I had known you really felt that way, I wouldn't have said anything..." He gently wraps his arms around the other boy's chest, holding him in a loose embrace. "You don't have to be so afraid, hero. We told you we wouldn't hurt you..."

At this, Link lets out a soft snort. "Yeah, you did. But... that's not that much protection... You've got all the advantages; why would you keep a promise to me? I can't run, I can't hide from you - you outnumber me three to one, and you're all stronger than me anyways. I don't even have my sword... I'm sick and I hurt all over, and eventually Vaati's going to get bored of me, and then what's going to happen? Ganondorf... he said he'd break my legs so I couldn't run away, and then toss me in a cell!" Link's voice is wavering, shrill with terror. "And I can't even escape; I'm too sick, and if I do and you catch me he'll do it anyways! The only reason I'm not dead already is because you're scared of Vaati..."

"Scared of Vaari?" The low voice from the doorway makes Link's head snap up, the blond's blue eyes red from the tears running down his face. "Where on earth did you get that idea?" Ganondorf lets out a low chuckle as he strides over to the bed, placing his tray off to one side on a chair before turning to look down at Link and Dark. He towers over the pair, eyeing the blond, before settling beside them on the edge of the bed.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean... of course you're not, I'm sorry-" A raised hand silences the trembling boy's babbled apologies, and the blond flinches back as if expecting a slap.

"I'm not going to hurt you for answering me, Link. I just want to know. What makes you think that Dark and I would be scared of Vaati?" The pair share a look, red eyes meeting gold over the blond's head, and Dark shrugs slightly, grinning. _First I've heard of it,_ he mouths silently to the Gerudo, who nods, only the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"He said... he told me that the only reason you didn't hurt me is because he told you not to... why would you do that if you weren't scared of him?" At this, Dark begins to crack up, and even Ganondorf starts to chuckle.

"_Vaati?_ The only thing frightening about _Vaati_ is his cooking! Vaati is, like, super-cuddly. He's not frightening at all - hell, even you've gotten all snuggly with him, hero, and you've spent the last year pissing him off!" Ganon looks contemplative at Dark's words for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Neither of us is frightened of Vaati, little hero. He is as strong as either of us, but he could not defeat the pair of us together - and I don't think he would try, not over something as small as us hurting one of his pets. He's not suicidal, after all... Nevertheless, he has asked us not to harm you, and so we will not." Link's eyes widen at the Gerudo's words, his frail form seeming to shrink back as Ganon so casually dismisses his sole protector's abilities.

"...Oh... but... why-" The blond trails off, uncertain. Ganondorf smiles gently.

"He is our lover, Link. His happiness is important to me - to both of us - and so, as long as your continued wellbeing makes him happy, we will not do you any harm." Link looks up at him in surprise at his words, seeming shocked.

"All three of you?" He asks hesitantly after a few moments. Ganon nods, and Dark hums his acscent in the blonds ear. Link seems to mull this over for a few moments before asking another question: "And... when he gets bored of me?"

"We won't hurt you, Link. This is a perfectly servicable castle, with plenty of space; if need be, we can simply move our books and make this into a more permanent room for you. And it's not so much trouble to make an extra plate at dinner that I'd leave you to starve-"

"You said you'd break my legs!" Link stares up at the red-haired Gerudo. "You said you'd snap all my ribs!" His eyes begin to well up with tears once more, shoulders shaking with fear and exhausion.

"...I didn't mean it, little hero. I'm not so cruel as you seem to think I am - I don't need Vaati to tell me not to torture a defensless man for no reason. I figured that you would snarl something back at me, and I would threaten you a bit more - I didn't realise how weak you were."

"I'm not-" Link opens his mouth to protest, but then sinks back into the bed, turning away from the taller man to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ganon seems almost perplexed for a moment, gazing at the blond, before a glare from Dark makes his eyes widen in understanding. "Oh, goddess damn it! That's not what I meant, hero! Because you were sick! I didn't realise how weak you had gotten because you were _ill_!"

Link continues to hide his face, not looking at the other man. After a moment, Ganondorf sighs, reaching out to lay a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Link... you aren't weak. I actually was quite impressed by you - it takes a lot to survive as much as you did, to come as far as you have. You shouldn't be ashamed of being too sick to fight me - you're lucky to be alive, getting trapped in an avalanche like that! Just... focus on getting better, alright? Try not to stress yourself out about it." The blond tenses under the larger man's grasp, but he slowly relaxes as the Gerudo speaks. Finally, bue eyes peer up at the red-haired man, full of tears and humiliation.

"Please just... just leave me alone?" The request is soft, but Ganon nods and leans foward to give the crying teen a gentle hug before rising. Dark seems less willing to leave the youth, but eventually he, too, rises.

"Is there anything you want before we go, hero? A glass of water, or something?" The red-eyed youth smirks at the boy laying in the bed, but there's no unkindness in the look. Link glances over to him and hesitates a moment before gesturing to the plush chair on the other side of the room.

"Can you... can you bring over my book, please?" His voice is quiet, but the shadow nods; however, it is Ganondorf who retrieves the book, flipping it over to gaze at it's cover as he strides back to the blond's side.

"_Myths of the Zora_? How are you enjoying it, hero? There are a few books in this series, though I know that Vaati likes this one best... Would you like me to bring you a few of the others, as well?" Ganon flicks idly though the pages before offering the tome to Link, who snatches it from his grasp and clutches it tightly to his chest as if it is a lifeline. It seems to take a few moments before he realizes that a question was asked; when he does, he glances up, watching the dark-skinned man shyly for a moment before replying.

"...Vaati said you had one about the Gerudo..."

Ganon nods, a smile on his lips. "You'd like to read it, then?" A shy nod is all the reply he recieves. "I'll bring it over when I come to collect your dishes, alright?" With one hand, he easily lifts the tray that lies almost-forgotten on the side-table, placing it next to the blond on the bed. A sandwich and a few tomatos sit on it, along with a pitcher of water and a glass full of ice. "Try to eat something, but don't make yourself sick, alright, hero? We'll leave you alone for now, if that's what you wish - I'll come back in a few hours to check up on you, okay?"

When the blond nods, the Gerudo turns and strides from the room, Dark following behind with a last glance back at the hero.

* * *

"What on earth did you tell him, to get him so upset?" Ganondorf's voice holds no reproach as he questions his lover, only a vague sense of curiosity.

"I called him my pet. Thought it'd piss him off, but... it turns out, he's got this whole _thing_ about it. Upset him but good - you should've seen him before you got there. He was... pretty upset. Not scared, really, just... dejected, I guess? Like he had given up..."

"A... _thing?_ What do you mean, exactly?" The Gerudo king's gold eyes examine his younger lover curiously as he awaits the shadow's reply.

"Well... he didn't argue with me. He just kind of... agreed. He said that since we were just keeping him alive to amuse Vaati, he wasn't really anything more than a pet... and he wasn't really wrong, was he? But it seemed to really bother him..." The dark-haired boy gives a little huff, glancing over at his lover to see his reaction.

Ganondorf lets out a low hum of curiosity. "I can see why it would, certainly. It's not like we've left him a lot of control over his life... he's only really got two choices, after all. He can submit to us and continue living, at our pleasure, of course, or he can fight us and risk torture and death... or he can submit to us, and we kill him anyways, just because we feel like it, I suppose. For someone as independent as the hero seems to be, I can see why such a loss of control over his own life would be stressful... And add to that the sickness, and I'm sure he's feeling quite vulnerable. After all, none of us have exactly worked at building reputations for the tender mercies we offer our enemies..."

"...I suppose. Still... it's kind of upsetting to see him like this. He was always so feisty, when I'd fight him... Seeing him like this is just kind of... disappointing."

"Hm... yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. Still, I wouldn't count him out quite yet - a week or two of eating actual food and sleeping in a warm bed rather than camping out in the wilderness should do him some good, and once he'd feeling better, I'm sure he'll start testing our limits... He doesn't strike me as the type to submit meekly to our whims, though he's not been foolish enough to deny us while he's this helpless."

"I hope so. Still, I've not ruled out some kind of brain damage, myself. He did take a pretty bad beating, after all, and then that thing about Vaati..."

This draws a deep, hearty laugh from Ganondorf. "Oh, that!" He grins at his lover. "I'm going to chalk _that_ up to the fever. No person in their right mind would assume that we were scared of the Windmage,after all..."

Dark grins right back at the taller man, wrapping his arm around the Gerudo's waist. "I know, right? But actually, I had the _best idea..._" It doesn't take long for him to outline his plan, and by the time he's done, both men have the grins of hungry sharks who have spied a particularly juicy seal...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN... Yeah, they've got plans. _Nefarious_ plans. The next chapter will be shorter - in fact, it may be the first chapter to contain _no Link at all!_ Just pure, undiluted villainy! Although I still have to decide if it will include sex... The more I write of this, the more I start to feel like actual sex is far, far in the future. But... I do love to write sex scenes! So I'll plop out a few omake, toss up a separate story for them, and we can get our yaoi fix that way, okay?

Which brings me to my next point - what do you guys want from a sex scene? For now, it's just Vaati, Ganon, and Dark, of course - and I don't like writing twosomes unless it's extreme S&M style bondage stuff (see Seth's Slave for what I'm talking about) so it'll include all three. In this story Ganon and Dark are both seme, and Vaati's their uke, but beyond that, suggest whatever you'd like to see - this story's going to be a bit softer than most of my other ones, but if your idea strikes my fancy, I may write it up as a PWP one-shot... So suggest away! I'll leave a little note if I use your idea for a one-shot so you can go find it, too...

Anyways! Reviews!

Igee: Hello again, tiny friend! Never fear; you shall have your fluff! In fact, the next chapter will serve you well! Muahahahahahahaha!

Ikowen: Aw, thank you!

daughter-of-icy-fire: Hmmm... No! THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Oh, wait... -_-


	5. The Things Lovers Do

WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY...

So, when I wrote that Dark had a plan at the end of last chapter, I'll admit it - _I didn't actually know what the plan was._ I really had no idea - I just tossed the line in there cause it sounded good.

I figured out what the plan was...

Anyways, this chapter starts out with a lemon! I know, right? Last chapter, I was like, _"Oh, I don't know, I'll write a lemon eventually..." _Well, this chapter segues straight into the _**hard-core guyxguy fucking.**_ So, yeah, watch out for that.

* * *

Vaati enters the common area to his and his lover's quarters with a sigh, slinging his travelling gear onto the couch with an easy flourish. "Ganon? Dark?" Faint sniggering echoes from the left - a small side hall leads to the Gerudo's private room, it's door slightly ajar. Feeling only slightly uneasy, the Piccori approaches the door, carefully pushing it wide -

The shriek of terror that bursts from within at his entrance is enough to make him leap back, slamming the door behind him. Another fit of giggles burst from within, and garnet eyes narrow. The windmage waits until his breathing slows to a steady rate before carefully pushing the door open again. "Dark? ...Ganondorf?"

This time, he doesn't jump at the scream, though he does stare with incredulty at the scene which greets him - both of his lovers, wearing only pants, curled in the corner and cowering away from him, eyes wide. The two parties stare at each other for a lond moment, but Vaati is the first to move, slinging his bag onto the Gerudo's bed and plopping himself down. Stretching out on the soft mattress, head propped up on the veritable mountain of pillows, he once more eyes the pair, a single eyebrow arching upward.

"What the fuck?"

Dark is the first of the pair to speak, his voice cracking as he struggles not to burst into peals of laughter. "Oh, please don't hurt us, mighty Vaati! We promise to do as you command!"

Ganon's eyes are bright, but his poker face is better than the shadows - his voice is almost bored as he nods in agreement. "Yes, please, oh mighty windmage, spare us your breezy wrath! Even I, the great Ganondorf, cower before your powers! Please don't smite me!"

"My - my 'breezy wrath'?" This seems to be too much for the Piccori - he bursts into laughter, and its several minutes before he regains control of himself, finally looking up to see his lovers still sitting together on the floor. Ganon's face remains carefully blank, but Dark's grows steadily redder as he fights to contain his growing grin, lower lip nearly bloody from his sharp canines.

The Piccori gazes at the pair for a moment, a grin to rival Dark's spreading over his features. "What the hell are you two _on_?" he asks offhandedly as he rises to his feet. The other men cower back, eyes laughing, as he approaches, and he smirks, reaching out to grab Dark's hair. He roughly tugs at the long, dark strands, forcing his lover to kneel before him.

"Hm... I will say, I do kind of like this look on you, _bitch._" He says the word almost hesitantly, carefully watching for a reaction from his lover, but when the man's poorly suppressed grin only grows, the violet-eyed Piccori seems to grow more confident.

"Yeah, I like the way you look on your knees, bitch! Are you going to call me master, too?" He gives the shadow's hair a tug, though not hard. "Well? Call me master!"

Dark is on the verge of laughter as he speaks, barely controlling himself. "Oh, _please_ don't hurt me, master Vaati! I promise I'll be your good little bitch! I'll do whatever you want, _master_! _Anything_!"

"Hm... anything?" The Piccori seems to mull the idea over, though it's obvious from the heated gaze of his red eyes what his lover's intent is. After a moment, he nods.

"I suppose I might be convinced to spare you any... _punishment_... if you can behave yourself, _whore._ Maybe I'll even give you a reward..." Unknotting his belt with a single hand takes a few moments, but eventually the cord is loosened and he tugs the loose fabric down just enough to free his cock. "Suck."

Dark seems pleased with the command - his eyes are bright as he takes the half-hard length into his mouth, and he hums with pleasure when Vaati lets out a long moan, his head falling foward. Ganon grins as he watches the pair, slipping up beside the Piccori and wrapping his arms around the young man's waist, supporting him as his knees tremble and give out.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" The wind mage's voice cracks as he cries out, trembling in his lover's arms as Dark continues to suck his cock. The Piccori lets out a low moan, fingers digging into the shadow's long hair as he thrust up into his mouth. "Dark!" He slumps foward with a low cry as he cums, entire body quivering as the dark-haired man gives a few final licks, leaning back to gaze into his lover's eyes as he swallows the white liquid with a catlike grin.

"You taste so good, _master..._" The shadow crawls over to the other boy, clashing their lips together in a bruising kiss - despite his 'control', Vaati seems content to allow the other man to dominate the kiss, lips parting to allow Dark's tongue access to his mouth.

"Well, look at this... already done, _master_? Perhaps I'll just have to steal Dark for a bit, if you don't have it in you to take care of _both_ of your toys..." The Gerudo smirks as Vaati glances up, garnet eyes narrowing at his words.

"Shut up, slave. Lie back - I want to ride you." Vaati seems a little more hesitant to give the Gerudo orders, but that hesitance fades when the older man obeys without complaint. He straddles the figure, rear facing the man, and gives him an order over his shoulder. "Stretch me, _slave._"

Ganondorf chuckles at the command. "As you wish, _master..._" He begins to toy with the ass presented before him, tugging down the already-loosened pants, licking his fingers before pressing the pad of his forefinger up to the tight hole. Dark watches from where he lies comfortably against the bed, stroking himself as he watches his lovers play with each other.

As Ganon begins to stretch his lover's ass, the Piccori ducks his head down, taking the Gerudo's cock into his mouth. The older man's eyes widen, and he casts a smirk at Dark. "Well, well, looks like our little _master _is just _desperate _for my cock, Dark..."

The piccori's head rises, panting as he catches his breath. "Yes, please! Fuck me, Ganon! I want you to fuck me!"

Both of his partners laugh at this, and Ganon thrusts one more time into his ass before hefting the boy up by his hips and flipping him around to kneel, the tip of the Gerudo's cock pressing against his stretched hole. "Ride me then, _master._ I want to watch you fuck yourself with my dick."

The Piccori thrusts himself backward eagerly, letting out a moan of mixed pleasure and pain as the tip of the Gerudo's cock enters his ass. "So good... Gonna make me come, Ganon..."

"Hmm... We'll see, I suppose." The Gerudo thrusts upward, hands still holding Vaati's hips, and the Piccori lets out a cry as the thick cock slides deeper into his ass. Ganon continues to thrust shallowly into the tight hole, taking a slow and steady pace as he fucks his lover.

"Ganon... Faster, please - let me ride you!"

"Hm... no." He continues to thrust slowly into the Piccori's hole, making the violet-haired boy let out a desperate whine.

"_Please!_"

"Hm... can't even handle a little insurrection, Vaati? Maybe I should just keep fucking you like this; very... very... slowly. Maybe I should make _you_ beg _me_ for _my_ cock, _master._"

"Please! Want you... need you... harder! Fuck me!" The piccori moans, struggling to ram himself down onto the hard cock, but strong hands catch his hips before he can impale himself.

"No, no, no. We're doing it this way, you little cockslut. Look at you, so desperate for my dick... I bet if I let you, you'd fuck yourself raw, you _whore..._"

Vaati lets out a low moan, desperately thrusting himself back onto the red-haired man, but the Gerudo doesn't give any ground, tightening his grip on the mage's hips to compensate.

"Dark." The shadow raises an eyebrow when his name is called, not glancing away from the erotic sight of his lavender-haired lover slowly being impaled on the Gerudo's massive cock. Ganon continues, regardless, calling out the boy's name again. "Dark. Get over here and shove your cock in this little slut's mouth, would you? I think it's far past time that the two of us staged a rebellion, and punished our cute little _master_ over here... After all, slutty little boys should know better than to try to play with toys that they can't control, right?"

Ganon grins as the shadow rises to his feet, walking over to stand over him, cock right in front of Vaati's lips. Before the piccori can take the rigid member into his mouth, however, the Gerudo gives a hard thrust upward, using the hands he's placed on the windmage's hips to force the lithe body down onto his own dick, making him let out a loud cry as his tight hole is stretched further around the thick muscle. The Gerudo holds him there, hands on his hips pinning the Piccori down as he takes the other man balls-deep into his ass, squirming in discomfort at the sensation.

"Now, Dark... Show this little whore his place, okay? Fill that dirty mouth of his with your cum until he's drowning in it!"

Dark laughs at the larger man's words, but he doesn't just thrust into the Piccori's mouth; instead, he lays a gentle hand on the side of his gasping lover's face, caressing his cheek before asking softly, "You alright, Vaats?"

Vaati doesn't reply, instead gazing up at him with lust-filled carnelian eyes. The violet-haired youth leans foward, eagerly taking the shadow's hard length into his mouth and begining to lick and suck it as Dark tosses his head back with a moan, fingers threading through the long strands of lavender.

Seeing the state of the other two men, Ganondorf lets out a chuckle. Lifting the smaller Piccori easily, hands still gripping the pale youth's hips, he withdraws himself from Vaati's body before thrusting back into him, causing the other man to let out a loud moan. The Gerudo picks a steady pace, thrusting easily into his lover as the Piccori writhes atop his thick cock. As the violet-haired man adjusts, Ganon speaks to his other lover, giving Vaati a sadistic grin as he does so.

"Now, now, Dark! Don't hesitate- you know what our little slut of a master likes! Don't be so gentle - I want to see you fuck his face!" Dark grins at his lovers words,the hands threading through the Piccori's hair turning into fists as he begins to thrust into the violet-haired man's mouth. Ganon, too, picks up speed, and Vaati mewls and writhes between the two as they fuck him hard from both ends. One of Ganon's hands slips around to the boy's front, jerking him off, and both of the dominating lovers can feel the smaller man tremble as he cums explosively, a near-shriek issuing from his stuffed mouth.

It only takes a few thrusts for the other two men to come, and they ease their pace, not wanting to hurt the exhausted figure now slumping between them. Vaati seems eager, if tired, as he finishes Dark off, swallowing the shadow's release, and he lets out a moan as Ganondorf's hot cum fills him, collapsing foward as Dark lowers him to lie on the tanned man's chest.

Ganon chuckles as he pulls out of the now-exhausted Vaati, pulling the slight form of his lover into a tighter embrace. He gently fingers the boy's asshole as the Piccori curls up on his lap, enjoying the sense of ownership as he feels his cum ooze from the now-loose hole. "So... did my little slut have fun? Did you like that, Vaati?"

The Piccori offers no answer for a long moment, instead simply panting for breath, limbs too limp to even concider moving. As he catches his breath, Dark slides over to the pair, and Ganon flips easily onto his side, sandwiching the windmage between his two lovers.

"Hm... I think he liked it, Ganon... Aw, look at him. Did we tucker you out already, Vaati? You looked so good, riding Ganon's cock... did you like the way it felt, when he was pushed up balls-deep in your tight little ass? Did he tire you out, you silly little whore? Thinking you could top us..." The words are crude, but the shadow's voice is gentle and teasing, and the piccori snuggles tighter into his embrace. "Mmmm... Love you, Vaati..."

"Love you, Dark... Ganon..." The Piccori looks up at the pair, red eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "So... what was all that about, anyways?"

"Hm? Oh... well, obviously, we're terrified of you." The shadow grins, looking doen at his lover teasingly.

"Scared out of our skins. Really; we promise." Ganon's voice is emotionless, but his eyes are laughing as he speaks.

After a moment's concideration, Vaati can think of only one thing to ask. "...What?"

"Well, you see... we were talking to your little pet, and he informed us of a few... interesting facts." The shadow runs his fingers up the Piccori's chest, making him squirm beneath the light touches. Pinching one nipple, he begins to toy with it, making Vaati let out a little moan of pleasure.

"Yes... apparently Dark and I are frightened of you -"

"- utterly terrified, I promise -"

"- and that is why we have thus far refrained from injuring the little hero at your behest. We set him straight on the matter, of course..."

"He.. thought you were _scared _of me? That's... that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" The violet-haired boy blushes, looking up at his partners. "But... you didn't do anything to hurt him, right?"

"Of course not! Although..." The Piccori's eyes narrow at the shadow's words, suspicion in his gaze.

"...Although?" He prompts, when Dark offers no further explaination.

"You... may not want to call him your pet. ...Or your puppy. Bit of a sore spot, might have accidentally freaked him out a bit - oh god please don't hurt me." The glare in Vaati's eyes intensifies as the shadow speaks, and the other man flinches back.

"What did you _do,_ Dark?" There's venom in the Piccori's voice as he stares the other man down.

"I took him for a walk, just like you said! And I... may have teased him a bit." Dark shrinks back at the glare he recieves, and continues hastily. "He was alright when we started out - honest! - but he... got a bit feverish... So I went and got Ganon to help me carry him back to his room. He's scared of the Shadows, did you know? He wouldn't let me take him through them at all... He's spent the last three days sleeping, mostly, and we've been keeping a good eye on him... but I went in to talk to him, and... he's feeling pretty miserable, apparently. He said that since he's just here for your amusement, he's no better than a pet..."

Vaati looks baffled. "Well, yeah, pretty much. That got him upset? I mean, he might be a pet, but it's not like we've hurt him... We could've chained him up in the dungeons and beat him, or something, after all. Why would he be upset that I wanted him as a pet?"

Gannon's laugh is booming as he hugs the Piccori to his chest; Dark, too, laughs, running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair gently as he replies. "Oh, Vaati, Vaati... you're such a naiif sometimes; it's _adorable._ The hero's _proud,_ Vaats; he doesn't like the thought of being at his enemy's mercy. It embarrasses him; it's demeaning, makes him feel vulnerable. It's just an affirmation of the fact that he's helpless against us... You can see why it might bother him, right?"

The violet-haired boy looks thoughtful, then narrows his eyes. "...You call me your pet, sometimes. I figured it was just a wierd human thing - is that what it really means? I'm not helpless!" He glares, garnet eyes flashing in annoyance.

Dark blanches, seeming not to have anticipated such a response. It's Gannon who slips in to save him, nuzzling his lover's neck as he speaks to calm the irritated Piccori. "No, no, not like that, Vaati. You're not helpless, we know that. It's a lover's nickname, nothing more, really. But when Dark called the hero that, he meant it differently, and the hero understood what he meant. It's more like... what if we called you slave, and you couldn't make us stop? It'd be embarrassing, right?" The boy's eyes widen, and he blushes furiously. He presses back into his lover's arms, turning his head to the side to rest it against Ganon's warm chest; his blush only deepens at the amused look that Dark is giving him.

The shadow chuckles as he moves in to kiss the smaller figure sandwiched between himself and the Gerudo King. "Mmm, you like that, huh, Vaats? You are _insatiable_, I swear. But... you might be missing the point a bit. Imagine if I called you slave all the time, and we _weren't_ banging, sweetheart..."

"Oh... oh!" The Piccori's soft ears flatten back, and he glances down. "Yeah... but why did you call him that, then? Just to make him upset?"

The shade looks away, embarrassed by the slight tone of disappointment in his lover's voice. "I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, Vaats, honest! I just wanted to piss him off a bit, get him riled up!" The Piccori looks up, red eyes meeting red, and the shadow sighs. "Really, Vaati. I didn't mean to hurt your pet. Honest."

The Piccori nods, burying his face in Dark's chest. "I know... Thanks for taking care of him. Both of you."

Ganon smiles as he watches his lovers cuddle together, propping himself up on his elbow to speak. He smirks teasingly at Vaati as he chooses his next words. "Goddesses, Vaati! You and that kid - if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sweet on him." Vaati looks up in shock, surprise written across his face.

"W- what makes you say that?" He finally stammers out, a blush on his cheeks as he looks away.

"You're always talking about him, you worry about him, you _try to cook _for him - you're acting just like you did with Dar- oh goddesses, you're

blushing. You actually have a crush on the hero!" Ganondorf lets out a hearty laugh at the panicked squeak the Piccori lets out at his pronouncement.

"No! I don't, really! I mean..." He trails off, blush growing ever more furious.

Dark seems to have perked up at the Gerudo's words, eyes fixed on his violet lover. "Well, well, well. I mean, I can see why - who wouldn't want to get some of this sexy twice -" he gestures to himself with a fanged grin, "- but the _hero_? You really do have interesting taste in men, don't you, Vaati?" He watches in amusement as the Piccori buries his head in his pillow, embarrassment clear.

"Sh - SHUT UP!"

The shadow's smile fades at the sound of the other boy's voice. "Vaati?" He leans over, gently laying a hand on the violet-haired boy's shoulder in concern. "Are you alright?" The Piccori doesn't look up, however, instead clutching his pillow even tighter as his lovers share a worried look.

"Vaati..." Ganon's voice is gentle as he touches the boy, laying a warm hand on his back. "Dark didn't mean to tease... can you look up so we can talk?" Vaati's shoulders shake at his voice, and he looks up, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry! You're both so good to me, and then I have a crush on someone else... I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" He buries his head back into the pillow, refusing to look at either of the pair any longer. They share another look before Ganondorf reaches out and scoops his crying lover into his arms, hugging him tightly. Dark slides closer as well, settling on the Gerudo's legs so that he, too, can gently embrace the windmage.

"Vaati... it's alright. I didn't hate you when you told me you were in love with Dark, did I? That wasn't the end of our relationship... And a crush is just a crush - it's not your fault... will you look at me, Vaati?"

The Piccori complies, raising his head just enough that the other pair can see his eyes, wet with tears. "You... You're not angry? But you guys hate him... I thought you'd be furious that I - that I like him..." He leans into Ganondorf's embrace, the larger man's warmth comforting him as the tension slowly fades from his shoulders. "I thought you'd be really mad..."

"Hey, I wouldn't say I _hate _him..." Dark seems contemplative as he speaks. "I mean, sure, I might've when he was running around thwarting my plans, but... he's pretty cute, I'll give you that. You should've seen him blush yesterday when I snuck up on him - I can definitely see why you'd like him..." He chuckles at this. "Plus, again - _hotness._ What I've got, he's got - why _wouldn't_ you want him?" He raises an eyebrow at the other two, and Vaati lets out a helpless giggle, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hm... he is fairly adorable, granted. Dark, did we tell you about the time he fell asleep on me?"

"No..." The boy's red eyes flash in indignation, but there's a smile on his lips. "_Do _tell..."

"The second day after he woke up, right? I'm bringing Vaati something for the hero to eat; he'd already set the kitchen on fire by that point -"

"I _knew _I smelled smoke!"

"- so I decided I'd throw something together for him. Long story short, I wind up feeding him a bowlful of soup - he got down on his knees and begged for it, would you believe; I thought he'd start crying - and when he was done, he just sort of curled up in my arms and fell asleep. It was _hilarious._"

The look Dark gives the Gerudo is incredulous. "Bullshit. No way did the hero get down on his knees and beg _you_ for anything."

"Keep in mind he hadn't eaten in, what, six days or so? He wasn't in any condition to refuse me... But yeah, I know what you mean; I couldn't believe it either. Still, he was adorable..."

"Hm... Vaati!" The violet-haired Piccori jumps a little at the shadow's sudden exclamation.

"What?"

"I take back what I said about your taste in men. It is, as always, unerring."

"Th - thank you, I guess?"

"But anyways... Don't worry, Vaati. We're not going to crucify you for a little crush... Why don't you go check on him, actually? He hasn't had dinner yet, and neither have you... I made some sandwiches; you could bring them down and take a look at him. His fever seems to be doing a little better, but you were always better at healing then I was..."

"Alright, but... if he wanted to be left alone, maybe I should just drop it off and come back? I don't want to bother him if he wants privacy... I can always check on him in the morning, as long as he's not on the verge of collapsing."

"...I'd spend some time with him now. He seemed pretty freaked out by the though of you getting bored of him and abandoning him to me and Ganon... I think he'd be happy to see you, get a chance to feel that you still care about what happens to him, maybe reassure him a little that you won't just get tired of him... Go and cuddle the hero for a bit, Vaati. He needs it. Ganon and I'll be alright for one more night, right?"

"Go, Vaati. We'll keep ourselves entertained for tonight."

"...Alright." Vaati makes to rise, but Ganon catches him, pulling him back down for one more kiss before letting him up. Dark, too, sits up to catch the boy's lips before he can rise, embracing him before allowing him to stand.

"Love you, Vaats..."

"... Love you too, Dark. You too, Ganon... Thanks." With that, Vaati slips out the door, a blush on his cheeks as he turns towards the kitchen.

"So..."

"So."

"You want to seduce the hero for Vaati, don't you."

"... I wouldn't quite put it like that, Ganon. But... yeah."

"Why? It's a cosmically bad idea... And even if the hero is gay, which I _doubt,_ what makes you think he'll be interested? Although I will give you this - I said the same thing to Vaati when he told me he had a crush on _you_..."

"That's what I mean! I mean, obviously Vaati'll eventually get over this... _thing_... he has for the hero, but... they make kind of a cute pair, wouldn't you agree? And... I don't know about you, but the hero seems like the sort of guy I could get behind - he's loyal, he's attractive, he's got that whole helplessly naiive thing going on... and he's totally got a crush on Vaati. You're a good-looking guy, and I'm _me _- why wouldn't the hero be interested?"

"You are the single most conceited man I have ever met, Dark. Lusting over yourself? _Really?_"

"Oh don't you start! Don't act like you've never thought about banging the hero! He's a hot piece of tail, and even you can't deny it... Besides, think about it - the hero, on his knees before you as you thrust into his tight ass, begging you for more... I know it'd turn you on..."

"... You know me too well, Dark. And yet... not well enough, it'd seem." The Gerudo grabs the shadow's lithe form, flipping the pair over so that he towers over the younger man. "You should know better than to get me so riled up... unless you wanted a pounding? Is that it? Do you want me to fuck you, Dark?"

Dark grins up at the older man. "Mmm... _please._ But..."

"Oh, I suppose, if it's what you both want; we'll seduce the hero. Never say I'm not a giving lover, though..." Ganon grins as he begins to stretch his lover, leaning in to give him a dominating kiss. "Now beg for me, _slut._"

* * *

I did _try_ to write a nice, fluffy, scene (the bit about the crush)... And then I had the idea for the first bit, and I was like _'oh, I can write that, it'll be cute, Vaati being all shy domme and stuff...'_ and before you know it, this happened. It would appear that, however much I try to tell my brain 'pull up! pull up! clear skies and fluff all the way home!' there's something in me that goes 'BONZAI FOR BONDAGE!' and steers my metaphorical plane into the ground. *sigh*

Still, I quite like how this came out. I feel like it gives a good sense of their relationship, that they feel comfortable messing round with each other like that, and that they understand each other's limits that well - they've known each other for a long while, after all, and you have to get past the awkward, nervous bit of sex eventually, right? Still, I will probably rewrite it eventually - the whole chapter seemed to not quite click for me. It's another case where I really liked the idea, but the execution just wound up sort of... meh.

I will admit that writing any sort of sex scene is a bit interesting for me. I'm female, but also asexual and a virgin, so I did a fair bit of research when I started out writing yaoi. I learned all sorts of interesting things about real gay sex, many of which I promptly discarded for being _too goddamn unsexy._ Condoms, for example. I think condoms are a fascinating idea as a writer, but most of the things that I write are either committed relationships where the partners know each other well enough to be safe not using them, intense nonconsentual(ish, but I never got that far) BDSM things where the dominant partner isn't that concerned with the submissive's safety or comfort, or take place in the _magical realm of fiction_, where STDs, like heterosexual men, are nonexistent unless I decide to specially import one.

Another thing I tend to skip in my writing is *sigh* lube. I don't even know why. Lube is sexy! I like stories with lube! But I always feel awkward having the characters pull out a bottle of water-based or somthing. I think it's mostly because it implies prep-work, really. I like my sex spontanious - something happens and oh look, those guys are banging! Lube implies that one planned on having sex, and went to the store planning on having sex, and bought a bottle of lube, and some disinterested college student rang them up and maybe joked with their friends about it later. Same with condoms, really... spit, while not functional IRL, is just better for pacing. But I do like to use lube in my writing when it comes to one thing - giant dildos. Like two-liter bottle sized. We will... probably not see _that particular fetish_ expounded upon much in this story, but... maybe in a one-shot, or something. I do like me some predicament bondage...

...

_'Breezy wrath.' _Hehehe.


End file.
